Altéa
Altéa, '''formally known as the '''Royal Empire of Altéa (Altéan: Imperio Real de Altéa), is a major colonial power on the continent of Telepha. It borders Reneo to the east, the Agardian Empire to the north, and Vinarelis to the northwest. Altéa is one of the world's greatest economic and powerful countries. It holds four major colonies bordering the XYZ Ocean and is ruled by the ancient house of Vertiz-Alcanfor. History Early History Before Altéa unified into one country, it was an unnamed country filled with various lords who claimed many parts of land. The thirteen most influential lords were constantly fighting over power and land in the 1400's. The most important and powerful of the lords were Alonso Vertiz and Christian Alcanfor. Both lords held a meeting in Altéansa Romana, Vertiz's ruling town. There, both lords decided to combine their houses and their power in order to unify all areas into one powerful country. Their eldest children wed and the House was unified. By the end of the year, many of the other lords pledged loyalty and service to the new House of Vertiz-Alcanfor and gave up their lands in hopes of ending the bloody conflict that had been occurring for many years. In 1496, all lords gave up their land and power for a unified country and a unified people. They named the country Altéa after the hometown of Alonso Vertiz. Enlightenment Period For years, the Altéans knew that access to the sea would be important to solidify its stance in the world. The Altéans perfected the skill of shipbuilding and naval weaponry to secure the Altéan dominance at sea. Mighty ports were built along the coasts and trade routes opened up. Altéans enhanced their skills in art, literature, and philosophical thinking was common in various education institutions. Colonial Era After securing a strong position among other nations worldwide, explorers set out from Altéa to explore the world. Famous explorer Fernando Torres discovered new areas in the continent of Martria and claimed them for Altéa and the reigning queen. After years of travel, Torres claimed and founded four new colonies for Altéa: * Nueva Altéa * Torresia * Islas Marias * Anatéa All of these colonies are under Altéan control. However, in 1650 an explorer named David Ruiz de Elizalde discovered a new area in the XYZ Ocean and named it Alfarorà. In 1735 a colony, Costa Caballo, was established on the south of that continent. However, in 1822, the people of Costa Caballo revolted and declared independence from Altéa, triggering the Costa Caballian War of Independence. Recognized in 1824, Costa Caballo has been the only nation to declare independence from Altéa. Era of the Anamaran Succession In 1826, a nation south of Altéa called XYZ launched an attack on the southern shore. The people of XYZ lit many villages on crops on fire ending in a massive wildfire in the south. Angered by the invasion, Queen Maria Térésa de Villalbuena called for a retaliation attack against XYZ. Falling short of manpower after the independence of Costa Caballo, the Queen sent a request to the Celestial Empire of Meixun for help in defeating XYZ. After years of battle, XYZ fell to Altéan control and Meixun was granted a city in XYZ for their help in the war. It is now called Dongmen. The nation's motto was created after the war in symbolism of Altéan reconstruction, resilience, and strength during the massive wildfires. Politics and Government Altéa is completely led and ruled by Empress Ana Béliaval who is the highest legislative, executive, and judicial authority in the country. The Emperor is advised by the Council of Leaders (El Consejo de Liderés). in times of war or economic turmoil. Public opinions from citizens are held at the Plaza of Angels (Plaza de los Angelés) and are then reported to the Emperor. Foreign Relations After the war against XYZ, Altéa has held concrete relations with Meixun. Altéa, as one of the world's greater powers, has very internationalist approaches to conflicts worldwide. With the large navy it possesses, Altéa has strong trade relations with almost every country in the XYZ Ocean. Altéa is open to beginning new and healthy relations with any country according to Emperor Felipé II (1845). Demographics Approximately 54 million people currently live on mainland Altéa. The empire's total population is around 74 million. Altéa's capital is Alvium, which is home to the royal family and also the home of many administrative buildings. Altéa's largest city is Bellanova which sits at the heart of The Bay of Gold. Many small towns and villages surround the bigger cities like Alvium and Bellanova. A population boom has recently been occurring in the south of the country and is expected to last for years. Royal Administrations Altéa is divided into 28 different administrative districts that are overseen by the Emperor's Council of Leaders. The Council of Leaders is a group of un-elected individuals selected by the Empress/Emperor to help govern the administrative regions of Altéa. Most of the time, the Council of Leaders is filled with elite individuals living in Altéa. Individuals are almost always wealthy, popular among citizens, business owners, or all of the above. Geography Altéa is mainly a flat country with tall mountains in the north of the country bordering Reneo. It's flat coats makes it perfect for commercial trade, building ports, and building cities. Mountain Ranges The Montanas Nortenas ''("Northern Mountains") is a vast mountain range in the heart of Altéa, which has elevations that range from 610 to 760 m. The ''Montanas Nortenas slopes gently to the west and to the series of rivers that form some of the border with Reneo. The major lowland regions are the Morelain Plain in the southwest, the Dienteleon Basin in the northeast, and the coastal plains. The Morelain Plain is essentially a wide river valley through which the Río Furtidor flows. The river broadens out along its course, reaching its widest point at the Golfo de Oro. The Morelian Plain is bounded on the north by the Sierra Morena and on the south by the Sistema Pentesesta; it narrows to an apex in the east where these two mountain chains meet. The Dienteleon Basin is formed by the Río Dienteleon valley, contained by mountains on three sides—the Sistema Pentesta to the south and west, the Northern Mountains to the north and east, and their coastal extensions paralleling the shore to the east. Minor low-lying river valleys close to the Renean border are located on the Tagus and the Río Romana. Coasts The Coastal Plains regions are narrow strips between the coastal mountains and the seas. They are broadest along the Golfo de Oro, where the coastal plain adjoins the Morelian Plain, and along the southern and central eastern coasts. Altéa is surrounded by the XYZ Ocean, the Gulf of Gold, and the Trevillan sea. Economy Altéa's economics are centralized on the countries coasts, large populated metropolitan areas, and ore-rich mountain ares. Mining, limited agriculture, and weapons production are Altéa's most important sectors. Citrus fruits, vegetables, cereal grains, olive oil, and most importantly,wine are Altéa's traditional and most popular agricultural products. Iron, coal, aluminum, gold, silver, and jade can all be found in Altéa. Weapon Production in Altéa is dominated by Grupo Ortega, a private company started by Daniel Ortega, a well-known wealthy man living in Mérida. Banking in Altéa is secured and provided by El Banco Nacional and Corona-Solar. Category:Countries Category:Altéa